Pink
by Lady Lye
Summary: 1xR, set to Aerosmith's "Pink". Kawaii and funny!! ^_^ Makes use of lyrics like 'you can be my flamingo' and 'pink gets me high as a kite'


**Pink **   
  
Alternately Titled 'Flamingos'   
  
A Song/Vid fic by Lady Lye © 2001   
  
Disclaimer: The song is 'Pink' by Aerosmith (WHOOOOO! Aerosmith ROCKS!) and the characters are Heero, Duo, Relena and one other from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (the greatest anime EVER *_*). I own NONE OF IT! WHAHAHA! Do you hear me?! NONE! NONE NONE NONE! …save the concept for this fic, be it silly or stupid or what have you. Get over it. And if you try to sue me, you will be FORCED (by use of methods of torture) to listen me rant and rave about my life and this is no idle threat for, let me remind you- I am a teenage girl. Are you quaking in your scummy little lawyer boots yet? Good, cuz you should be.   
  
Author's Notes: Lately, every time I hear this song, I've just had all these images of Heero crushing on Relena to it. It's pretty much AU, though not THAT far off, and has really no timeline save post-action. You need to imagine all the things I describe as happening WAY faster than the song would allow, but hey, they're called Creative and Literary Licenses, right?   
  
_________@_@__^%^__@_@_________   
  
_~Begin opening sequence- ie- GUITAR! YEAH!~_   
  
A mild day, holding no surprises whatsoever lurking in its placid depths. Surely it must be so. Oh how very wrong it was to just assume these things. Another school dance, like any other. Attendance wasn't mandatory, but Heero and Duo had no better place to be, and so they attended, spending the evening leaning against the back wall of the dance hall with at least a dozen other guys, making the grunting sort of noises that passed for small talk amongst males. The evening was winding to a close, and people began to drift towards the door, and the boys drifted with them.   
  
They had not seen hide nor hair of Relena or any other girls they knew at school, which seemed a blessing. Ah, but how can one anticipate the enemy's next attack when you do not know their whereabouts?   
  
"See ya around," She said casually, with a flip of golden hair that streamed own Her back and past shoulders laid bare save the thin straps of the minute fluorescent pink tank top. Her hips swayed seductively, taunting, and She made her way past them in tall pink heels to the car waiting for Her.   
  
Heero stared, as did the other boys around them. He gawked, unable to comprehend what She had said, as she walked away. He wasn't aware of Duo poking him and trying to get his attention. He had been hit. Hard. And he had fallen. Equally so.   
  
_________@_@__^%^__@_@_________   
  
_Pink it's my new obsession  
Pink it's not even a question_   
  
Heero watched Relena from the leafy cocoon of a treetop, eyes glued to a pair of binoculars. Duo, the self-declared Robin to Heero's Batman, raised a skeptical eyebrow at his fellow and settled back on a branch to nap.   
  
_Pink on the lips of your lover  
Cuz pink is the love you discover_   
  
The Perfect Soldier was able to note every mathematical detail of her face and figure, virtually down to the millimeter. The lover in him was still swooning over the color of her lips.   
  
_Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink cuz you are so very_   
  
God, she was beautiful, Heero thought breathlessly.   
  
_Pink it's the color of passion  
Cuz today it just goes with the fashion, yeah_   
  
Duo cracked an eye at his love struck friend, amused. He had it bad. Too bad pink was just the school uniform and EVERY girl was wearing it today.   
  
_________@_@__^%^__@_@_________   
  
_Pink it was love at first sight  
Yeah pink when I turn out the light_   
  
Late that night, in the dorm room the two boys shared, Heero stared at the ceiling and sighed happily, clutching something. Duo peered over to look and gagged in disgust. Her PINK hanky scented with her perfume…   
  
_And pink gets me high as a kite  
But I think everything is going to be alright  
No matter what we do tonight_   
  
Everything alright tonight? "If I survive it," Duo muttered.   
  
_You could be my flamingo_   
  
"Nani?!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You just said something about using Relena as your flamingo!!"   
  
"…did I say that out loud?"   
  
_Cuz pink it's a new kind of lingo_   
  
"YES!!!! EW, GA-ROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
_Pink like the deco umbrella  
It's kink but you don't ever tell her Yeah_   
  
"…flamingos are kinky, right?"   
  
Violet eyes looked about to burst from Duo's head. "Just- don't talk to me about this!" he buried himself under the sheets of his bed. "Good gawd… HEERO YUY asking me what's KINKY."   
  
"What do you think she would say if I told her I thought it was kinky?"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
_Pink it was love at first sight  
Yeah pink when I turn out the light_   
  
"…you really think she would say that?" he sounded naively wounded.   
  
"GOOD NIGHT," Duo reached out turned off the light, hoping Heero might finally shut up. He settled down, preparing to block all- *shudder* thoughts of Heero, Relena and flamingos getting kinky from his mind.   
  
_And pink gets me high as a kite_   
  
A sniffing sound disturbed Duo's attempts at slumber. The clock mockingly reading 2:35 am.   
  
"…are you sniffing the damn hanky again?"   
  
"…no…"   
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"   
  
_But I think everything is going to be alright  
No matter what we do tonight_   
  
_________@_@__^%^__@_@_________   
  
Duo blearily tottered behind Heero on the way to breakfast. His friend was obviously not thinking clearly right now and it was his duty as Heero's ONLY friend to look out for him. Even if it killed him. Which it just might. Woah, wait- where was he going!?   
  
"Heero?? Huh, Heero?! HEERO!" Duo suddenly and abruptly came awake as the image of Heero striding purposefully towards Relena registered in his sleep-deprived brain. "Are you fucking crazy?!"   
  
_I want to be your lover  
I want to wrap you in rubber_   
  
Relena turned slowly, the words she had been about to speak to her friends dying on her lips as she met his gaze. Shock registered in her eyes as he came boldly forward, not stopping until he was virtually on top of her and took her hand in his, their eyes never breaking away from each other.   
  
_As pink as the sheets that we lay on  
Cuz pink, it's my favorite crayon  
Yeah!_   
  
Sweet, pink lips met Heero's masculine ones and the room erupted in applause. Duo simply gaped, then, a goofy smile came to his face and he straightened.   
  
"Who knew he'd ever work up the guts to do it, huh?"   
  
_Pink it was love at first sight  
Yeah pink when I turn out the light_   
  
For the first time in his life, Heero was able to forget the world, riding on this moment, this cloud that rose to carry them upward and smother the scene around them. All he could taste were her lips and feel the hot skin of her jaw under his callused fingers while his other hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. Like this, he could almost imagine himself the prince of a fairy tale finally winning his princess.   
  
_Pink it's like red but not quite_   
  
Relena's hands came up to circle his neck and entwine in his hair, pulling him down closer and kissing back with a passion of her own that startled him, though not unpleasantly, making his eyes flicker open briefly before closing to kiss her back once more.   
  
_And I think everything is going to be alright  
No matter what we do tonight_   
  
"Du~uo, you look jea~lous…" cooed a soft voice behind the braided pilot and he whipped around to face the speaker.   
  
"D-D-Dorothy!" he stammered, embarrassed to see that she had snuck up on him so well. He swallowed hard. There was something in the quirk of those eyebrows that hid something potentially mind blowing, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what it was.   
  
"Miss Relena and Heero Yuy have finally realized one another," Dorothy's husky, silvered tones danced the game of underlying meanings expertly. "Are you jealous?"   
  
"Who, me, jealous?" Duo laughed it off heartily, back now turned to the celebration behind him. "Whatever gave you that idea, babe?!"   
  
"Perhaps it is the way in which you look at them, wanting the same thing for yourself," she purred.   
  
May day! May day! HE, Duo Maxwell, was being SEVERELY hit on by DOROTHY CATALONIA. Mission Objective- get the hell outta Dodge! Mission Accepted! He mentally saluted himself, or more precisely, the wonderful, WONDERFUL part of his brain that was going to help him get out of this.   
  
He laughed again, already walking backwards in the general vicinity of the breakfast line. "You're whacked, D! I've got enough problems of my own right now, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a bowl of Wheaties back there with my name on it," he finished smoothly and ducked around the pillar and into line.   
  
Phew… close call… He looked up and groaned. And now he was right next to the King and Queen of make-out city directly on the other side of the pillar, and he could hear every word.   
  
"Flamingos?" flirtatious giggle. "Yeah, I think so…"   
  
Kinky...   
  
  
  
_________@_@__^%^__@_@_________   
  
HeeHee, I liked it...   
  
Thanks for reading and do lemme know what you think!!   
  
-Lady v~-^   
  
ladylye@ididitmyway.com / http://ladylye.20megsfree.com / AIM: kawaiiladylye 


End file.
